Il fait chaud à DerrisKharlan aujourd'hui
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: On s'ennuie à Derris-Kharlan, c'est bien connu. C'est pour ça que Yuan a sa manière de passer le temps. OOC yaoi lime mais vraiemnt léger YuanxKratos YggyxPronyma


_**Hey les gens, je ne suis pas encore morte!**_

_**Me revoici avec un One-shot de ma composition. C'est bourrin, c'est OOC car je sais pas rester trop sérieuse, c'est … C'est moi quoi XD**_

_**Réusmé: Euh... exercice le plus dur là... Ben disons que Pronyma va avoir une sacrée surprise.**_

_**Couples: YggyxPronyma et YuanxKratos ( warning YAOI avec des allures pas très bisounours)**_

_**Non, Tales of Symphonia n'est pas à moi et d'ailleurs, les personnages en bénissent le ciel.**_

****

_**Il fait chaud à Derris-Kharlan aujourd'hui**_

Dans son bureau de Welgaïa, Yuan travaillait. Enfin... Il s'occupait va t-on dire car depuis le mariage de Mithos avec Pronyma, le chef suprême du Cruxis voyait la vie en rose et la vie déjà monotone à Derris-Kharlan était devenue ennuyeuse à mourir. Mithos ne donnait plus aucune mission, plus aucun ordre. Les oreilles de Yuan étaient au Paradis mais son esprit à la torture, il appréciait le calme mais là, non, c'était vraiment trop! Il voulait bouger un peu mais vu que le nouveau couple Yggdrasill allait accueillir dans neuf mois un nouveau membre, ce n'était pas demain la veille que Mithos donnerait des missions. Mais bon, si c'était le prix à payer... Mithos était heureux et Martel était certainement en paix, maintenant qu'elle savait les deux hommes de sa vie en paix avec eux-même, en paix entre eux d'ailleurs et surtout heureux. A la pensée de feue sa fiancée, Yuan eut un léger sourire. Même s'il avait un nouvel ange dans sa vie, il n'oublierait jamais Martel. Il savait que c'était pareil pour la personne qui était dans son cœur. Elle avait connu la même tragédie que lui. Seule différence notable, elle avait un enfant mais ça... Le demi-elfe interrompit sa réflexion quand il entendit quelques légers coups à sa porte. Sans quitter sa paperasse des yeux, il lança un « entrez » de manière mécanique. La personne entra, fit le tour du bureau avant de prendre le métis par les épaules.

- Mon Dieu, mais quel sérieux, j'en reste baba. Dit elle d'une voix ironique

- Je suis toujours sérieux. Répliqua l'enlacé faisant semblant d'être piqué par cette remarque.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Renchérit la personne

-Je m'ennuie. Avoua l'homme aux cheveux azur

-Ah... J'ai un jeu de cartes sur moi si tu veux. Proposa l'inconnue

-Tu connais des jeux à part la manille? Ironisa Yuan sachant que ce jeu fut longtemps le seul connu de son Ange.

- Lloyd m'a appris la bataille. Révéla le visiteur avec un air victorieux.

-Bon, bah allons-y, va pour une partie. Concéda Yuan

Yuan observa discrètement la personne qui partageait depuis peu sa vie. C'était une vraie muse inspiratrice, le demi-elfe trouva autre chose pour se distraire qu'un jeu de cartes. Elle voulut prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir.

-Minute papillon, ne t'assoies pas là.

-Mais où veux-tu que je m'assoie alors?

-Tu sais très bien où je voudrais que tu t'assoies Kratos. Lança un Yuan à l'air taquin.

Kratos soupira.

- Pour jouer aux cartes, ça ne va pas être pratique.

- Je te propose un autre petit jeu, ça te tente?

- Je te reconnais bien là. D'accord, je veux bien jouer.

L'humain alla donc s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant qui le serra contre lui. Il aimait ce contact, cela lui faisait un bien énorme. Yuan captura délicatement les lèvres de Kratos, qui se laissait aller. Le chaste baiser se transforma peu à peu en un baiser plus passionné et les mains des amoureux se firent baladeuses et audacieuses. Cela semblait assez plaisant d'ailleurs. Pourtant, avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, Kratos brisa le baiser juste le temps de dire avec une mine de petit garçon innocent :

- Ton jeu m'a l'air bien sympathique, tu me montres comment on y joue?

- Ce serait pour moi un honneur.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Derris-Kharlan, château de Vinheim, demeure du couple Yggdrasill qui vivait d'amour et d'eau fraîche... C'est fou ce que l'amour, le mariage et la future paternité peuvent faire comme miracles. Mithos Yggdrasill était connu pour être un brin mégalomane, avec un zeste de sadisme et d'égoïsme. Maintenant, sans pour autant avoir perdu ses mauvais côtés, on le définissait plutôt comme amoureux fou. Et heureux. Il aimait, il était aimé, il allait être père.

- Mithos, je dois me rendre à Welgaïa donner un rapport à Yuan.

- Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place Pronyma?  
-C'est gentil mais tu sais, je ne suis pas malade, juste enceinte. Ça va aller, merci Mithos.

Mithos embrassa son épouse avant que celle-ci ne se téléporte vers Welgaïa. Elle marcha en direction du bureau de Yuan.

-Pas de lumière? Bon, il est absent, je vais le laisser sur son bureau alors.

Pronyma ouvrit la porte doucement et ce qu'elle vit lui suffit amplement pour l'encourager à revenir plus tard: Yuan et Kratos dans une position plutôt sympathique, assez occupés, à moitié dénudés et les feuilles qui traînaient sur le bureau gisaient par terre, victimes innocentes d'un tsunami mélangeant amour, passion et luxure. Loin d'être choquée, tout en revenant chez elle, elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien la même chose avec son époux qui accepta aussitôt qu'elle lui fit comprendre de manière tacite.

Qui disait qu'on s'ennuyait à Derris-Kharlan déjà?

_**FIN**_

_****_

_**Voilà c'était ça le dernier délire qui trottait dans ma tête de folle. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Oui, le BAC, c'est terrible quand on a encore une heure à tenir alors qu'on a fini sa copie depuis belle lurette et que l'on sait que l'on a pas trop foiré XD**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
